When Tetris Attacks!
by WritingGuy
Summary: Oh, come on! They have a PONG section, but no Tetris section? Anyways, here it is...I originally made this as a joke drawing in Art, then I made a game off of it, and finally I am writing this! Half-Life meets Tetris...R&R!
1. They Cometh

When Tetris Attacks By: WritingGuy 

**Note: I do _NOT_ own Tetris™, but I did create this idea all on my own! That being said, let's get on with the story!**

Chapter One: They Cometh 

            I'm writing this down so that, when this is all over, any survivors will hopefully understand or at least know what happened: how it began, and when it started. They're looking for me right now; I can hear them right outside where I'm hiding. I'm not sure how long I can last; I've already eaten most of my food I brought with me. Almost everyone is dead, and I just saw my principle from high school. She's dead, but still walking around. _THEY_ control her now. I guess, by definition, she's a zombie. She's a being who cannot think, and is controlled by another being. I learned that word a long time ago in school. _I_ don't think anyone's going to be going to school for a long time. Not until they leave, if they _ever_ leave.

            I've been keeping a journal for the past week or so. God, has it only been a week? It seems like at least a month…I just finished checking over the journal. I added some stuff, but mostly just tried to figure out how this happened. First, I'm going to transfer my journal over into this book. After I've done that, I decided to write down everything I remember happening, kind of like a story. I just hope to God I survive long enough to finish typing it. My next-door neighbor just walked by. Normally I'd ay "Hi", but it's not him anymore. His head is separated from his body, and one of those hellish creatures have pushed themselves into his nervous system, in order to be able to control him.

            I'm hiding in a dumpster. I know they won't look in here. Now that the top is shut, save for the hole I cut in the back for light and air, I'm going to start writing…

OK, don't worry. I know I haven't finished any of my other stories, but this one I've already started on chapter 2. What do you think of it? I got my idea from Half-Life, a little bit. You know, how the aliens attach themselves onto the people faces and control them? The next chapter is going to explain what started to happen, and explain what the "creatures" are. Don't worry! You won't be confused for much longer, if you don't understand what they are. Please Review this, even if you just want to say you hate it. I'll keep revising this story, making it better and stuff.

**-WritingGuy**


	2. Technology and Games

OK, as I promised, here's chapter two! Although I doubt anyone has read it yet, I am going to continue to patiently post chapter after chapter! Now, on with the story! Chapter 2: Technology and Games 

January 2, 2005

I just read about a new game they're making. It's going to be a virtual-reality game called **Tetris Attack**_s_. It's going to have state-of-the-art 3D animation, multiplayer support, and it will stimulate all of the senses (**ExactoGames** promises that if you come across a barrel of gasoline, it'll smell like it's really there!). They say that the whole set will be fully interactive (Like if you throw a rock at a window, it'll shatter, and if you throw a spark at the gasoline barrel, it'll explode!)! Better yet, **ExactoGames** says that **Tetris Attacks** will contain such realistic A.I. that you'll believe that they're really thinking! I can't believe how much it costs, though. It's 400 bucks! As long as I continue to mow my block's lawns, I'll have enough money in two months, and it comes out in four months! I'm going to write down what **ExactoGames** said at their homepage about **Tetris Attacks**.

"Have you ever played a video game and thought, 'this game is so fake! The graphics and the A.I. are terrible'? We guarantee that not ONE person will think that when they play **Tetris Attacks**. Utilizing a state-of-the-art graphics engine, **Tetris Attacks** will be so realistic you'll swear that you're about to be crushed by a square Tetris piece! Here is the storyline of **Tetris Attacks**: You can play as the Humans or as the Tetrons. If you're the Humans, you must avoid the falling Tetris pieces while rebuilding cities. The only unrealistic thing about **Tetris Attacks** is the building time of houses, towers, etc…**Tetris Attacks** will have Online Multiplayer Capabilities, and single-player Skirmish and Story modes. If you are the Tetrons, you must destroy every human city on the map by crushing the humans and their buildings. **Tetris Attacks** is scheduled to come out in late May of 2005."

Sounds pretty cool doesn't it? I read an article online that said that some scientists are planning on creating the living Tetrons of the game. It sounded pretty creepy, but they'll probably mess up and the experiment will be ruined, right? The thing that I'm afraid of, if they succeed (which they won't!), the Tetrons might attack us! Now _that_ would be ironic!

Anyways, I got to go to swimming, so I'll keep you posted on the game!

-Zach

I just heard a nose outside. Had they found me? I'm not sure if it would be a bad thing if they did. –A rat had bitten me on the heel a few hours ago, and it was too dark to make out whether or not it was rabid. I can still move my foot, but the ankle is swollen and kind of numb, but still hurts terribly. I'm not sure how that's possible. The lid's opening. What was that? I

"Is someone there?" I heard a voice ask. He sounded about my age, and was _very_ close to me.

            "Close the lid." I didn't feel like answering his question, and he got the idea. Once the dumpster was shut, he snapped open a glow stick. So _that_ they didn't see it, I covered the hole –I had made in the side behind me with a deflated basketball, and old poncho, and a few mold_-_covered and tattered hats.

            I could see his dace now, bathed in the illuminating green glow. He looked familiar; I think he had lived a couple of streets down from where I lived. _Had _lived, I corrected myself. We heard a scream outside, and it wasn't too far away from us. _Another one bites the dust_, I thought.

            "That was probably my friend…I told him to meet me here." The boy said quietly, a grim expression on his face. I told him to stay off the streets; only walk in dark alleyways, but he must've forgotten…"

            I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. His eyes were red, like something had gotten into them. Sand, probably.

            "You got anything in there?" I pointed at a backpack he had slung over his left shoulder. It was old; I could make out the word 'Jansport' on it. He didn't answer right away.

            "Yeah. I got a First Aid kit, and enough food to last a couple of weeks." He paused a moment, then: "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Scott." I glanced at Scott, then at the pack.

            "First thing's first. You mind if I use your First Aid kit? I got a bad bite from a rat." Looking down at my foot, I noticed with a sickened feeling that my shoe and lower left pant leg was soaked in blood.

            Scott noticed my ankle, too, and grabbed the kit. "Yeah! Here it is!" He almost threw it past me, but I was able to reach out and catch it, thinking about how it would alert the creatures outside. I began to treat my wound. It was worse than I had originally thought.

            "Wow…How big was the rat?" Scott was checking out the teeth marks. Although it had already been almost 12 hours, some blood was still seeping out. For the first time, I noticed his right arm was heavily bandaged.

            "Pretty big; at least ten pounds. After it bit me, the rat ran outside and was killed by one of _them_." Scott nodded slowly; I could tell he had something else on his mind. "What happened to your arm?"

            "This?" He pointed to the bandages.

            _No, the arm that appears perfectly fine_, I thought. "Yeah."

            "One of the long, skinny things…you know what I'm talking about?"

            I nodded.

            "Yeah, well, it tried to get me… Almost did, too. I barely dodged it, but the thing didn't miss my arm. Ripped at my skin, but not as bad as it would've done… I killed it afterwards with a hunting knife my grandfather had given me before he died. The thing had ran into a wall, and looked unconscious, but I didn't want to take any chances…" After that, Scott's voice faded off, as he stared past my left shoulder.

            I heard a noise outside, something was banging around just next to the dumpster. Scott looked over, a very worried expression on his face. I knew I looked about the same. What would happen next? We had to do something to hide. If we stayed here, we would be killed for sure. Where could we go? The hole in the bag, as small as it was, flashed across my mind.

            "The hole in the wall," I hissed at Scott, "We gotta go through it!"

            Although it would be almost impossible to fit through the hole, Scott didn't say anything. Instead, he began to help me try and make the hole bigger. Once it looked big enough, I motioned for Scott to go through. He barely squeezed outside, and I followed him outside, into the open. I didn't know what horrors awaited us outside, but I had a feeling we were going to find out soon enough…

**There you go! Please review this! I just want support, even if you hated it. Until next time,**

**-WritingGuy**__


End file.
